The prior art includes a wide variety of medical devices and components, related manufacturing techniques, and related packaging techniques. For example, sensors are generally known in the art for use in a variety of specialized applications. In this regard, thin film electrochemical sensors are used to test analyte levels in patients. More specifically, thin film sensors have been designed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose (BG) levels and monitoring BG levels in a diabetic patient, with the distal segment portion of the sensor positioned subcutaneously in direct contact with patient extracellular fluid. Such readings can be especially useful in adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes regular administration of insulin to the patient.
A glucose sensor of the type described above may be packaged and sold as a product that includes certain features or components that allow the patient to position and subcutaneously implant the sensor. For example, thin film glucose sensors are often implanted subcutaneously/transcutaneously using an introducer tool, which may be packaged with the glucose sensor. The introducer contains a needle that is used to puncture the skin of a patient at the same time as the sensor is introduced. The needle is then withdrawn, leaving the sensor in the skin of the patient. The introducer, or insertion device, commonly including a needle, is used and then discarded after inserting the sensor at the sensor site.
In practice, glucose sensors are provided in sterile packages, bags, or containers that keep the sensors protected and sterile until they are ready for insertion. During manufacturing, a glucose sensor is inserted into the desired package, which usually forms an airtight seal around the glucose sensor to provide the desired amount of protection. Thereafter, the sealed package is subjected to a sterilization procedure. After sterilization, the sealed package is prepared for shipping, boxing, or the like.